


« Pourquoi m'avait-elle banni de sa vie si brutalement ? »

by BittersweetMirror



Series: From The Under [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gone Girl - Freeform, Lone boy - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Mysterious, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetMirror/pseuds/BittersweetMirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Partie. Sans explications. Pourquoi ? »<br/>C'est en voulant comprendre ce qu'il est arrivé à sa bien-aimée qu'Adrian se retrouve confronté au pire. Par amour, qui se serait douté qu'il creuserait sa propre tombe ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. « Pourquoi m'avait-elle banni de sa vie si brutalement ? »

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un concept original.  
> Les personnages sont miens.  
> For the english-speakers, don't hesitate to ask me for the translation ! 
> 
> (c) Bittersweet Mirror, 2011

  
**«**  Sors de ma vie ! Je ne veux plus te voir !  **»**  


  
   
Ces mots résonnent encore dans mon esprit tourmenté depuis maintenant quelques heures.  
Je la revois encore éviter mon regard, les yeux embrumés de larmes, se retourner et partir en courant après avoir prononcé ces paroles m'ayant frappé telles une Epée de Damoclès.  
Après tout ce temps passé ensemble, après toutes les confidences qu'on s'est faites. Tous ces rires qu'on a eut ensemble. Toutes les fois ou elle s'est blottie dans mes bras lorsqu'elle allait mal. Toutes les fois où mon épaule a recueillit ses larmes jusqu'à en devenir glacée...  
Comment pouvait-elle me faire une chose pareille ? Comment pouvait-elle tout plaquer et me tourner le dos ? Me bannir de sa vie qui était devenu mon royaume ? Ses paroles... Elles m'ont procuré l'effet d'un arrachement de cœur..,. Comme.. Comme si mon âme avait déserté mon corps. Je me sentais vidé de mes forces. Privé de la seule chose qui me permettait de tenir encore debout... C'était impossible. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas maintenant. Pas si subitement.  _Je refusais catégoriquement d'y croire_  
Il m'était et me serait impossible de l'oublier. De penser à autre chose qu'elle, de la laisser quitter mon monde sans lui demander aucune explication.  
   
Ce jour-là, lorsque j'ai pénétré dans ma chambre éclairée uniquement à la lumière du jour, je me suis tout de suite mit à placarder des photos d'elle sur mes murs et mes portes d'armoire, comme un fou qui n'avait qu'une seule obsession. Mes mains tremblaient, mon rythme cardiaque était accéléré. Je cherchais partout. Toutes les photos que j'avais d'elle. Tout. Je voulais tout rassembler. J'ai également cherché frénétiquement un stylo indélébile et je me suis mis à griffonné son doux prénom de mon écriture ronde un peu partout. Sur les murs, sur mon lit, mes meubles. Rien n'était épargné! J'ai aussi griffonné des bouts de phrases nous concernant. Pour tout exemple, on pouvait lire les parfums des glaces qu'on avait partagées par des journées d'été étouffantes. Ou encore la date de notre rencontre, celle de notre premier baiser, de notre première fois. Des choses symboliques, éternelles, inoubliables, emplies de sens.   
   
Suite à ça, je me suis agenouillé devant mon étagère et j'ai également cherché la boîte à souvenirs. _Notre_  boîte. Celle qui ressassait bons et mauvais souvenirs. J'étais un véritable collectionneur. Tous ce qui passait entre mes mains et qui me rappelait une journée passée avec elle, son odeur, une de ses phrases.. N'importe quoi qui me rapportait à elle, je le prenais et le plaçais bien en sécurité dans cette boîte...   
Je l'ai prise sur mes cuisses, l'ai ouverte en tentant de maîtriser mes tremblements et en ai sortis chaque objet pour le toucher, sentir son contact contre ma peau, me remémorer les bons souvenirs passés avec elle. A chaque fois, je répétais le même rituel: Je fermais les yeux et me plongeais dans les souvenirs qu'il me restait. C'était désormais tout ce qu'il me restait. Je passais ainsi chaque objet. Silencieusement, juste en faisant travailler ma mémoire,

Lorsque j'en arrivai au pendentif d'argent qui lui avait appartenu et dont elle m'avait fait cadeau, Un frisson se propagea dans mon corps. Je ne parvins pas a le réprimer et plaqua ensuite l'aile argentée contre ma joue. Son contact qui devait paraître froid me fit l'effet d'une brûlure... Une brûlure dont je ne tirai que des bienfaits. J'aimais tellement ce contact que j'aurai pu rester ainsi de longues heures. Ce pendentif lui avait appartenu, il était entré en contact avec sa peau que je trouvais si douce... Sa peau que je rêvais de caresser rien qu'une fois encore... Sans plus de manière, je nouai la petite aile d'ange aux reflets métalliques autour de mon cou. La chaine était aussi froide que le pendentif en lui-même mais j'en étais presque enchanté.  
   
Je continuais de faire l'inventaire des objets qui témoignait de l'amour sincère et profond que j'éprouvais à son égard.  
Lorsque je tombai sur le premier poème qu'elle m'avait écrit, c'en fut trop. Au fur et à mesure que je passai mes yeux sur le texte écrit de sa propre main, je sentis l'eau naissante de mes yeux ruisseler lentement sur mes joues pour finir leur chemin sur mes lèvres.  
Ce poème... Il avait été le témoin des longues années d'amitié que nous avions partagées. De l'amour qui est ensuite venu se mêlé à tout cela, cet amour bien présent dans mon cœur auquel je refusais de mettre un point final.  
Ce poème. Je l'avais lu, lu et relu sans jamais m'en lasser. Il représentait tellement pour moi... J'en vins a me remémorer le bonheur que j'avais ressenti à la première fois que je l'avais lu. La fois ou elle me l'avait donné, toute sourire... Son sourire était d'après moi le plus beau bijou qu'il m'était donné de voir jusqu'à présent.  


   
Je fus tiré de ma nostalgique mélancolie par la vue de larmes – mes larmes qui finissaient leur course sur le papier faiblement aromatisé. Il portait une odeur bien à elle. Menthe et Citron. Une odeur que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement. Je m'empressai de les éponger, ne tenant pas à ce que ses mots ne s'estompent. Je voulais encore la relire de nombreuses fois.  
Puis soudain, une question me vint à l'esprit 

  
**«**  Pourquoi m'avait-elle banni de sa vie si brutalement ?  **»**  



	2. « Et Amy? »

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian est loin de se laisser déprimer. Il va chercher à obtenir des réponses auprès du frère aîné de son aimée

Non... Je ne comprenais vraiment pas. M'arrachant difficilement à la contemplation de cet écrit qui comptait tant à mes yeux, je le rangeai soigneusement dans la Boite. Suite à cela, je me relevai et sortis mon portable de ma poche pour composer son numéro en tremblant. Je portai ensuite l'appareil à mon oreille et attendis qu'elle décroche.

_Une tonalité..._

_Deux tonalités.._

A la troisième, j'entendis une voix masculine me répondre, une voix qui m'était familière. Celle de Dan, son frère aîné.

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »,fit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus froide qu’à son habitude.

« Je veux parler à ta soeur, passe-la moi. »

« Elle ne veut pas te parler »

« Passe-la moi. J'ai besoin de lui parler »

« Ecoute, morveux, elle ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Tu devras t’y faire. »

 

Et, sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il raccrocha. Je n'y croyais absolument pas. Même son frère avec qui j'entretenais pourtant de bonnes relations refusait de me parler, ce qui fit que je m'en retrouvais deux fois plus dépité. Un peu moins tremblant que précédemment, je composai un second numéro: celui de mon meilleur ami.

Après seulement une tonalité, celui-ci décrocha.

 

« Alloooo ? », répondit-il d’une voix plutôt enjouée.

« Salut, je te dérange? »

« Bah non. Tu m'déranges jamais, vieux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Il s'passe que j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. On peut se retrouver au square dans 15 minutes? »

« 20. J'ai besoin de 20 minutes et je suis tout à toi ! »

« Évite ce genre de double sens, mec. »

« Rooh, détends-toi vieux, j'te sens comme un gamin à qui on a volé sa sucette »

« J'suis pas bien, ouais... »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? »

« J'aime pas parler au téléphone. Je te raconterai tout dans 20 minutes »

« Ca maaarche, à toute ! »

 

Sur ce, il raccrocha. Je fourrai mon natel dans ma poche et allais m'allonger sur mon lit. J'avais en tout cas 10 minutes de battement avant de devoir partir.

10 minutes durant lesquelles j'allais pouvoir réfléchir...

10 minutes que je passerai sans doutes dans mes pensées désordonnées…

Et, en effet, mes pensées décousues m'emportèrent.

Qu'avais-je commis qui m'en coûte si cher? De quelle horrible faute étais-je coupable pour que je perde mon seul amour?

Mentalement, je me repassais les événements des derniers jours. Je n'avais rien remarqué de différent par rapport au début. Nous nous étions toujours retrouvés et embrassés comme au premier jour. On se parlait toujours... Je ne sentais pas vraiment de changement primordial... Pour moi, tout allait bien... Et pourtant, je n'avais pas vue cette rupture brutale arriver. Je ne me suis sans doutes pas rendu compte de mes torts. Je ne les ai pas vu s'agrandir et s'affirmer, jusqu'à l'éloignement de l'être qui avait été ma lumière, mon repère... Elle était à elle seule mon équilibre et mon horizon. En tout cas, une chose était à présent claire dans mon esprit: je ne la laisserai pas partir sans lui demander des explications. Je voulais savoir et je le saurai.

 

D'un bond, je me levai de mon lit et pris mon sweat au passage pour le passer puis descendis deux à deux les escaliers. Lorsque je m'apprêtai à passer la porte d'entrée, mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche arrière de pantalon. Je le saisis d'un geste rapide et regardai. Un SMS. C'était Dan. Je ravalai ma salive et ouvrit le texto.

 

_« 16h45, je t’attends au lac pour plus d’explications… Si je peux te les fournir. A bientôt, Dan »_

 

Ces quelques lignes me firent l’effet d’un seau d’eau renversé sur la tête. Il acceptait de me voir pour parler de ma belle Amy. A ce moment-là, j’espérais vraiment que tout deviendrait clair à mes yeux. Qu’il me dirait pourquoi elle ne voulait plus me voir ni me parler. J’espérais qu’il parviendrait à remettre de l’ordre dans mes pensées désordonnées.

Je relus ses lignes une fois de plus et m’arrêtai net.

 

_« si je peux te les fournir » ?_

 

Qu’est-ce que cela signifiait ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu’il resterait mystérieux ? Soudain, le doute s’empara de mon âme. Amy était ma copine. J’avais le droit de savoir. Il me devait des explications. Et je les aurai.

Un miaulement me tira de mes réflexions et je rangeai mon portable dans ma poche avant de pantalon. Grey, mon matou gris se frottait a mes jambes en ronronnant. Je me baissai et pour le caresser entre les oreilles. Il ronronna de plus belle

 

« Toi au moins, tu n’as aucun problème, hein ? »

 

Grey me fixa de ses iris jaunes avant de me lécher la main. Un mince sourire s’inscrivit sur mes lèvres. Il devinait que je souffrais en ce moment-même, j’en étais persuadé. Je le caressai une dernière fois avant de quitter définitivement la maison pour me diriger vers le square. Je fourrai mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et lançai une liste de lecture en mode aléatoire. Et mon natel se fichait de moi en plus…

 

***All I have is you (tout ce que j’ai c’est toi)**

**It is all that I'm breathing for (c’est tout ce pourquoi je respire)**

**All I need is you (tout ce dont j’ai besoin c’est toi)**

**Now I can't make it through (maintenant je ne peux pas aller jusqu’au bout)**

**I am losing you forever (je suis en train de te perdre pour toujours)**

**I am lost in pain without you (je suis perdu dans ma douleur sans toi)**

**I am leaving ground forever* (je quitte la terre ferme pour toujours)**

 

Loosing You, de Dead By April, voilà ce qui passait à ce moment-là. Pourtant, je ne changeai pas de musique, je la laissai m’emplir. Elle me rendait triste, cette musique. A ce moment-là, j’aurais bien pleuré. Je m’en suis retenu. On m’a toujours dit qu’un homme, cela ne pleurait pas. On m’a apprit qu’un homme, cela se bat jusqu’au bout, que cela ne doit pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Voilà pourquoi je ne pleure pas. Voilà pourquoi je n’abandonne pas malgré tout et que je veux savoir pourquoi mon rayon de soleil ne voulait ni me parler, ni me voir.

 

J’accélérai le pas. J’avais hâte de rejoindre Jake. J’avais hâte de connaître son point de vue sur la situation, qu’il me fasse profiter de ses bons conseils. Qu’il me dise comment réagir à l’avenir. Jake est vraiment quelqu’un de bien, malgré son sens de l’humour parfois trop présent et sa passion pour le Japon. Il était mon confident et mon meilleur ami. Nous nous connaissons depuis l’époque du bac à sable. Je ne l’ai jamais lâché depuis lors et lui non plus. Nos petites disputes finissaient toujours en éclats de rires et en accolades amicales. Honnêtement, j’étais heureux de l’avoir.

 

J’arrivai au banc sous l’épicéa. Notre banc. Je m’y assis et l’attendis. Finalement, je le vis arriver. Il avait toujours la même dégaine. Celle qui se remarquait à des kilomètres.

 

Jake avait une stature plutôt grande pour son âge. Il avait deux iris verts nacrées de jaunes et des cheveux châtains et lisses s’arrêtant au niveau de ses tempes. Il avait un débardeur moulant violet et un pantalon noir. Toujours avec sa ceinture cloutée et une chaîne du côté gauche. Il faisait du bruit lorsqu’il marchait, ce qui me fit silencieusement rire. Je me levai et lui serrai la main, il m’adressa un sourire que je ne lui rendis pas et m’attira à lui, comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu’il voyait que j’allais mal, ce qui était le cas aujourd’hui.

 

« Et ben, mec, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? T’es si mal que ça ? » me demanda-t-il en me lâchant ensuite et s’asseyant.

Je suivis son geste en répondant d’un vague « Faut croire que je le suis » Comme il attendait une explication, je continuai « Amy ne veut plus me voir. »

« Amy ? _La_ Amy ? » s’étonna-t-il

« Oui, t’en connais une autre d’Amy toi ? »

« Ben, ma petite cousine s’appelle Amy, tu te rappelles ? » fit-il, pour détendre l’atmosphère mais cela ne me fit pas rire.

« Ta cousine est trop jeune pour moi et… Non, c’est pas ma copine »

« oui, je sais, merci. », je fis une pause, repris mon souffle, comme si ce que je m’apprêtais à dire était trop douloureux pour être assumé ou prononcé à haute voix, et ne s’éleva dans l’air qu’un murmure. « Donc… elle ne veut plus me voir… Plus du tout. »

« Plus te voir ? Alors que vous vous connaissez depuis des plombes ? Comment ça s’fait ? »

« J’en sais rien… » lâchai-je, dépité.

« T’as fais quoi ? Tu l’as trompée ? »

« M-mais non ! Je l’aime trop pour ça ! » J’avais rougis, de colère sans doutes puis continuai « Elle a décidé de ne plus me parler depuis environ 3 heures »

« Mon pauvre, tu t'es fais largué et tu ne sais même pas pourquoi » lança Jake avec un brin de compassion dans la voix, même si je le prenais plus comme une façon d'ajouter un peu de douleur à ma souffrance que de me le faire remarquer aussi cyniquement.

 

« Elle ne m'a pas largué, elle voulait peut-être juste... Une pause »

A vrai dire, j'hésitais. Je refusais d'accepter cette horrible et seule réalité qui s'offrait à moi. Je ne voulais pas me faire à cette idée

« Peut-être, mais n'y croit pas trop, vieux. »

 

Que cherchait-il, à me faire exploser? Comment osait-il songer à une chose pareille?! N'avait-il donc pas suivi mon idylle avec Amy, notre complicité, notre lien si fort qu'il paraissait incassable? Il n'était pas d'accord avec moi, j'en ressortis vexé... Et triste.

 

« Elle ne peut pas.. Elle ne peut pas me laisser comme ça… Pas maintenant.. »

J’étais au bord des larmes, ma voix tremblante avait finit en un murmure. Il semblait l'avoir remarqué et me pris dans ses bras. Je sanglotais doucement, moi, d'une habituelle neutralité. Moi, qui cachais mes sentiments. Moi, qui détestais paraître faible. Moi, qui gardais habituellement tous mes ressentis pour moi.

Il m’enlaça, sa main droite caressant mon dos. « T'avais besoin de pleurer, pas vrai vieux? » Demanda-t-il doucement, finalement. Je ne répondis rien. C’était inutile, il connaissait la réponse.

 

Durant plusieurs minutes, nous restâmes ainsi. J'avais besoin de pleurer, comme l'avait si bien remarquer Jake. J'avais besoin de me reposer et c’était son épaule qui s’était présentée a moi. J’appréciais Jake car il était compatissant. Il me connaissait, savait comment me rassurer. Il n’était pas mon meilleur ami, c’était plutôt mon frère et mon compagnon d'armes. Mon allié devant la difficulté de la vie. Finalement, lorsque je me fut calmé, nous nous séparâmes.

 

« Mec, ne laisse pas tomber. Cherche a comprendre ce qui cloche », fit Jake, après quelques secondes de silence.

« J'vais voir Dan après, il voulait me parler »

« Ah ben c'est bien ça », fit-il en me gratifiant d'une accolade amicale dans le dos. Je libérais un vague sourire puis ajoutai « Je vais y aller à présent. Merci _Joke_ , à plus »

 

Sur ce, je m'en allai. Je marchais d'un pas plutôt rapide. Cette entrevue me tenait à coeur car elle me permettrait sans doutes de comprendre ce qui avait poussé ma douce à se montrer si froide envers moi.

 

Lorsque j'arrivai vers le lac, je vis qu'une silhouette était face à celui-ci. Je m'approchai un peu et reconnu Dan, le grand frère d'Amy. Il regardait fixement son reflet dans l'eau, comme s'il s'en servait sous forme de miroir pour voir qui l'approchait car, lorsque je fus proche de lui, il s'était retourné et m'avait lancé « Tu es en retard, Stoll »

« Navré », répondis-je en m'arrêtant devant lui.

Il me dévisagea d'une manière étrange, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans mon allure. Finalement, il s'assit près de l'eau et je le rejoignit, fixant mon reflet pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard, si froid, si différent de celui que j'avais connu.

« Alors? Tu voulais me dire quelque chose? »,finit-il par dire en lançant une pierre plate qu'il avait ramassée dans l'eau afin de faire des ricochets. Je regardai la pierre, qui fit deux rebonds avant de sombrer dans l'eau cristalline avant de lui répondre

« Je veux savoir pourquoi elle ne veut plus me voir »

Je sentis son regard se poser sur moi, il chercha quelques secondes ses mots avant de répondre

« Dis-moi, que choisirais-tu entre obéir à un devoir que tu ne cautionnes pas et désobéir, quitte à en payer le prix? »

 

Il avait choisis ses mots avec soin, cela s'entendait car il avait parlé lentement mais d'une manière si directe qu'il me prit au dépourvu. _Quel était le rapport avec Amy? Ou voulait-il en venir?_

 

« En quoi cela concerne Amy? »

« Contente-toi de répondre », dit-il de sa voix grave, crue, directe.

« Je pense que je désobéirais », articulais-je lentement, « Car je ne supporterai pas d'agir contre ma morale"

« Même si cela signifie être victime d'une souffrance pire que ce que tu serais capable d’imaginer ? Même si cela reviendrait à se retrouver seul avec ses démons ? A n’avoir l’aide de personne ? A endurer les pires atrocités sans pouvoir se libérer ? »

 

Je pris soudain peur. S'il disait cela, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'Amy avait ce choix a faire ?

 

Je me repris, soudain moins confiant, comme ma voix semblait le faire comprendre « Je.. je ne sais pas vraiment.. Mais en quoi cela concerne Amy ? »

« Ecoute Stoll, oublie la. Elle a suffisamment de problèmes comme ça et si elle te garde auprès d'elle, elle a peur de te blesser. Ne cherche plus à la contacter ni à la voir." Il laissa un blanc de quelques minutes avant de continuer « Peut-être reviendra-t-elle d'elle-même, quand l’occasion se présentera. »

Je le regardai, surpris, inquiet, en colère, figé par l’incompréhension la plus totale : _q_ _u'arrivait-il_ _à ma Amy ?!_

 

« Dan. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, Amy est-elle en danger ? »

 

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, se leva et fixa le ciel. Il murmura quelque chose que je n'entendis pas puis me regarda, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres, et sa voix était glaciale « Stoll, reste dans ta petite vie paisible. Ne va pas chercher les problèmes quand tu n'es pas obligé d'y être confronté »

 

Je ne saisis pas tout de suite le sens de sa réponse, mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, je me relevai et le prit par le poignet

 

« Et Amy? »

 

Il tourna lentement ses yeux gris-bleus vers moi. Je le fixa un moment, mais il ne laissait absolument rien paraître. Rien. Aucune expression. Aucune émotion. Il était redevenu l’homme affreusement imposant et glacial que je connaissais.

 

« Ma soeur se trouve a un carrefour dans sa vie. Elle va devoir faire ses choix seule. Tu ne peux pas l'aider », déclara-t-il d’une voix solennelle et calme, avant de se dégager et de partir.

 

Je restais là, immobile. Sa voix résonnait dans ma tête comme un magnétophone usé qui répétait sans cesses les mêmes phrases. Ce fut sur cette note quelque peu décevante que je rentrais chez moi.


End file.
